


Logically Twisted

by Treble (Treblesanders)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, logicality - Fandom, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, Character Turned Into Vampire, Horror, M/M, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblesanders/pseuds/Treble





	1. Chapter 1

Logan adjusted his glasses as he looked closely at the moss-covered sign before him. It had the words ‘Astra Manor’ written on it in a faded gold text _‘Hmm… A peculiar place for a mansion.’_ His eyes then drifted up to the building that stood at the end of a cobblestone bridge. 

The manor was large and very ornate. It stood three stories tall with big decorative windows lining every side. There were a few rooms with a flickering candle, or light on, in them which meant that someone had to be home. 

Logan checked over his shoulder to see Patton had finally made his way over from their broken down car. He spoke softly yet quickly. “Well, it would appear that someone does in fact live in this mansion. I think it best for us to ask the owner if we could borrow their telephone-lest we have to walk to the nearest town.”

Patton took one look at the mansion and shivered. “Logan, I love you, but that place gives me the creeps. Is the town really too far of a walk?” His voice also had a slight tremor to it.

“Unfortunately, yes, this is our only viable option. Also, don't forget, you were the one who insisted that we leave our cellular devices at home.” Logan teased. He then effortlessly pushed open the gate and started to walk towards the mansion.

Patton quickly followed behind but kept giving nervous glances in different directions. He really didn't like this place and he had no idea what was causing him to feel so frightened. As his thoughts wandered he didn't notice that they had arrived at the front door and he full on bumped into the back of Logan. “Oops...sorry Lo.” He stepped back and frowned in a sad puppy dog kind of display. 

Logan simply shook his head and gave the front door a few loud knocks. There was a long awkwardly silent pause, followed by the distinct click of footsteps upon tiled floor, then the loud creak of the door as it pulled open. 

The person who now stood in the doorway met their gaze with a cold and calculating stare from behind light blue eyes. The man was tall, with a thin yet athletic frame. His hair was long and jett black in color. It fell in a gentle wave down to his shoulders. He wore a long sleeved white ruffled shirt beneath a tailored black vest, long black dress pants, and polished black dress shoes. “Good evening, gentlemen. May I help you with something?” His voice was soft as velvet but held a confident tone. 

Patton slid forward and latched onto Logan's arm out of fear. He wanted to talk but the words wouldn't come. Instead he started to tremble beneath the cold gaze of this stranger. This stranger that made Patton feel like he was being looked at by a hungry animal.

Logan first glanced down at Patton's hands as they firmly gripped his arm, and then up at Patton's face. He let a confused expression contort his features for a moment then quickly looked back at the man in the doorway. “Yes, good evening. Our motor vehicle has broken down; and we were curious if you might be so kind as to allow us the use of your telephone?” Logan kept his question curt and to the point.

The man's expression changed from cold to intrigued. “Well, you came at such an opportune time. I think I'll have you both stay for dinner.” His tone was suddenly very cheery and inviting.

“We do appreciate the offer, but, we must get ourselves home soon. I fear we shall have to decline your invitation for dinner. We would merely like to use your phone and then we can be on our way.” Logan's expression was mostly blank except for a slight smirk that pulled at his lips.

“Oh my dear boys. You seem to have misinterpreted my invitation as an offer to be refused, when in fact, you have little choice in the matter.” His voice had grown dark and menacing. He snapped his gaze to Patton and his light blue eyes flashed with an unknown light.

Patton suddenly felt himself grow weary and immediately blacked out. His body then started to collapse backwards. Logan moved to try and catch him but was cut short by the stranger snatching his arm in a vice grip. 

Logan let a soft yelp of discomfort escape his lips as the stranger effortlessly pinned his arm behind his back. He now felt a sense of fear rising in his stomach. Who was this man?

The stranger spun Logan around to face him but kept his arm secured at his back. “My my, you look positively scrumptious. I shall have some fun with you.” He used his free hand to gently caress Logan's cheek who in turn tensed and tried to pull away. “My name is Corvus Astra, and you boys will be my entertainment for the night.” Corvus took Logan's chin and forcefully turned his face forward. His eyes then flashed again and the young man quickly fell unconscious in his arms.

“Yes, we will certainly have some fun this evening.” The inhuman man tossed Logan effortlessly over his shoulder and then bent down to also pick Patton up off the ground. Without another word Corvus turned around and strode confidently into his manor. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 _Screaming… Someone’s screaming… Was that Logan’s voice? Oh god, it was._ Patton’s eyes snapped open. His heart was racing and he searched for where the sound was coming from. His attention was immediately drawn forward to the figured secured to a chair. 

It was Logan, his shirt had been torn to shreds, and blood could be seen as it trailed down from cuts around his chest and arms. He was taking in quick shallow breaths and sweat had started to bead upon his forehead. 

“So good to see you’re finally awake. Now you get to enjoy the show!” Corvus spoke from just behind Logan. He then reach a hand forward to gently caress Logan’s cheek all while smiling sadistically at Patton. The young man tensed from the touch and started to shake.

Patton was horrified. “Get your hands off him! Leave him alone!” He wanted desperately to go over and help but he was chained to a wall with no means of escape. 

“Or what? You’ll cry, you’ll beg, you’ll shout angry words at me? I don’t think you’re in any condition to be making demands of me. No, I said you both would be my entertainment for the night.” Corvus then let his gaze drop to look down at Logan, another grin curling his lips. “So let’s cut to the good part, shall we?” 

Logan had little time to register what Corvus meant before he felt a sharp pain in his Neck. He cried out and attempted to pull away from the pain. The vampire had placed a firm hold on his head though and left him with no room to move. 

“What are you doing to him!? Stop it! Please! Stop hurting him!” Patton pleaded desperately. He couldn’t bare seeing Logan being tormented and hurt in such a grotesque way.

Corvus made sure to only drink a little from the young man before letting his venom sink in and do it’s magic. After another minute or two he let go of Logan and removed his fangs from the man’s neck. He used a handkerchief to wipe away any excess blood from his lips. With a side long glance at Patton he started to chuckle and walk away. “Don’t worry, his pain is almost over, but yours has yet to begin.” With that said the vampire then left the room and locked the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan felt like he was being slowly dipped in lava. His insides were on fire and he had no way to escape the torment. He threw his head back, a blood-curdling scream left his lips and filled the small space. His body soon started to convulse and spasm in random directions depending on where the pain hit him the hardest. 

Patton felt helpless as he was forced to watch the only person he loved being tortured from the inside out. He wanted to tell Logan that it would be ok, but he knew it was a lie. Nothing good was going to come from this. Was Patton’s pain going to be this? Was it simply to be him watching as his close friend, and lover, was tortured to death with no means of being saved? The void seemed to answer back as the screams finally stopped.

Logan had grown eerily quiet and Patton was left wondering if he was truly gone from this world. He couldn’t tell if his friend was breathing or not. Oh how desperately he wanted to be free from his chains so that he could go and check on Logan. He tried to wrestle one of his arms loose from the shackles but they only cut into his skin and he was forced to stop.

The dead silence lasted for another couple of minutes. Then something interesting started to happen. Patton heard a sound akin to tape peeling but it was coming from where Logan sat. He then noticed that all of the cuts and scrapes along Logan’s body were instantly healed. Patton had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he saw his friend stir.

In the blink of an eye Logan had vanished from the chair and now stood in front of him. A blank expression sat on his friend’s features as he stared with glowing amber eyes. Patton gasped and jumped a little, but quickly froze in fear. He risked trying to say something. “Lo-Logan, it’s me, Patton.” 

_I know you aren’t your normal self anymore but please at least recognize me._ Patton thought to himself quietly as he swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat.

Logan’s expression softened a little and he blinked. “Patton? What...what happened...to me?” He sounded so confused and unsure of himself.

Patton couldn’t contain the relieved sigh he had at Logan remembering who he was. “Logan, I think...I think you’ve been turned into a vampire.” He watched as a flicker of fear flashed across his lover’s face.

“Wh-what? No...I-I can’t be…” He stumbled back, obviously dazed by the gravity of the situation. His mind went into overdrive though when he heard the door latch click. In an instant he was by the door, ready to ambush whoever walked in. 

Corvus pushed his way into the room then stopped when he noticed that Logan was gone from his chair. He was slightly confused at seeing Patton untouched. He had been certain that his new creation would have gone on a bloodthirsty rampage. “Where are you hiding? I know you’re still here.” He could no longer smell or sense Logan’s presence and that bode ill for him.

Logan waited quietly, patiently, for Corvus to walk past before leaping at him with a snarl. The other vampire was caught completely unaware. They both went crashing through a side wall and toppled over onto the ground. 

Anger surged through Logan’s veins. “You disgusting monster! How DARE you force such a curse upon me!” He had managed to pin Corvus down by his throat. As he held him there his eyes glanced between a sharp piece of splintered wood and Corvus. Without hesitation he snatched up the piece of wood and gripped it firmly in his hand. 

For a moment Corvus’ eyes went wide with fear. He quickly forced both of them to roll to the side until he was the one pinning Logan down. “How dare I? I think you forget that it was you who came waltzing up to my home- willingly, I might add. Don't set the blame on me!” He moved a hand to Logan's throat and squeezed.

Logan clenched his teeth and placed a hand on either side of Corvus’ shoulders. He then maneuvered a knee between the old vampire’s legs and kicked backwards with all of his strength. The motion sent Corvus flying over his head and into a pillar across the room.

With inhuman speed Logan was already on top of Corvus again, hand firmly on his neck. This time he didn't waste his opportunity. His other hand still held the sharp wood weapon from earlier. Using a swift calculated motion Logan drove the splintered wood into the older vampire’s heart. Corvus then screamed in pain and frantically clawed at his hand which held the sharp piece of wood. 

This went on for another few seconds until silence finally befell the two. The elder vampire grew still. Then, his skin turned grey and cracked apart. Finally, his entire form disintegrated into dust.

Logan breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. He brushed himself clean of the ash and adjusted his glasses. His anger faded away and in it’s place came a mix of concern and deep hunger. 

_Oh no…_

He was aware of what that almost primal hunger needed, but he was so against the fact of how he would have to satiate it. Suddenly, his legs began to move on their own, pulling him back into the room where Patton was still strung up against the back wall.

Patton at first felt relieved to see Logan in one piece and he smiled. That feeling vanished on the spot when he noticed the expression on his lover's face. 

Logan walked across the room and stopped just within a couple feet of Patton. His amber eyes stared longingly at him, he felt so monstrous and vile about what he was going to do. In the next second he crossed what little distance remained between them. He then held Patton's jaw in a firm grip and turned his gaze away. With his other arm he looped it around Patton's waist and pulled him close. 

Patton gasped in fear. He was terrified of what Logan was planning to do. He swallowed hard as he was forced to turn away. His heart now pounded in his ears and he was certain that Logan could hear it. “Lo-Logan...please…” he whimpered “please don’t do this…” 

Logan was strong willed but this hunger consumed his every ounce of reasonable thought. “Patton, I-I’m sorry...I can’t fight this…” he breathed the words into Patton’s neck before sinking his fangs into the soft flesh. He heard a small cry but his grip never faltered. As he slowly drank from him a small amount of conscience started to come back. 

_Stop. You have to stop. You’re going to kill him if you don’t show some kind of restraint!_

Logan was finally able to pull himself away. He stumbled back, a wave of disgust washed over him. His eyes glanced up at Patton who was surprisingly still alive but unconscious. He felt like crying but no tears would come. How could he do such a thing? How could he cause the only person he cared for so much pain? He moved close to Patton again and took the time to undo the chains holding him against the wall.

Patton’s body fell forward and Logan made sure to catch him before he could hit the ground. He held him in a strong embrace and just frowned. He was thankful for Patton still being alive but that would not excuse him for the unforgivable actions he’d made tonight. Logan gave one last look around the room before speeding off out of the manor.

\-----------------------------------------

Patton woke up at his apartment on the couch. He felt fatigued and a pounding headache assaulted his brain. He brought a hand up to slowly hold his head as he groaned in discomfort. 

_What happened? Did I pass out? What a weird dream I had._

“It was not a dream, Patton…” Logan spoke from a chair just off to the side, face buried in his hands as he leaned on his knees with both elbows.

Patton opened his eyes and turned to look at Logan with concern written across his face. “Logan, what happened? We didn’t really get captured by a vampire did we? He didn’t really turn you, did he? You’re still the same, aren’t you?” Patton asked the questions faster than Logan could answer them.

“Patton! Please.. relax.” Logan raised his voice only slightly. “Yes, all of that happened- and no...I’m not the same any more.” He sounded so broken admitting to the last question.

With a slow movement Patton brought his hand down to touch the side of his neck and found a gauze bandage held on with tape on the place where Logan must have bit him. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered more of what took place. “I’m so sorry, Logan, thank you for not killing me. I know it must have been hard to hold back. I’m really just glad to know you are still alive, despite what the circumstances are.” Patton sat up and moved closer to Logan, he placed a hand on his lover’s knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “No matter what happens from here on out, I still love you, Logan.”

Logan finally lifted his head and gave Patton a shocked look. It took him a moment to really understand what had just been said to him. “Even though I’m a vile monster who almost killed you.. You still love me?” Patton gave him a nod and smiled softly at him. “Patton.. I.. Thank you, I love you, so much. I hope that this new life will not put a damper on our relationship.”

Patton’s smile grew and he laughed for the first time in a couple days. “So long as we are together that’s all that matters to me. Just, try not to drain me dry, alright?” 

Logan was brought to actually smile for once as well. “I make no promises, but I will try my best.”

With that the two hugged and laughed together.

The End.


End file.
